


Hold Out, At Least For The Winter

by Akaashi_kinne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Haikyuu Angst Week, M/M, Queer Character, Sad Kozume Kenma, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Sick Kozume Kenma, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_kinne/pseuds/Akaashi_kinne
Summary: The word. A cruel place.Kenma fights day and night for one solid breath. He fought till that fateful day. For better or For worse he met Kuroo
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hold Out, At Least For The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> haha! Here's a hospital AU! It's a kuroken fanfic. And my sole goal is to shatter your heart! I really hope you enjoy I don't think this needs any TWs but if you think it does tell me and I'll edit it! In this, I kind of forgot to write any hair loss to Kenma! So we're gonna pretend he just isn't supposed to lose hair!

He snuck in. How? He wasn't sure. Kuroo Tetsurou, he was kind of a bit of a pro at sneaking into places. This time...well this time he was being chased. 

  
'Hey! At least this is a good show for all the patients!' He thought while he ran from a nurse. 

Eventually, he ran into an unoccupied room, well a room he thought was unoccupied. 

"Do you need something?" a voice called out, "Please turn on the light." Their voice was smooth, but he spoke between coughs.

"I-uh- sure," Kuroo switched on the light to reveal a boy his age sitting in a hospital bed. He looked like he just woke up, "S-sorry, I didn't realize that-" Kuroo rambled until he was cut off.

"It's fine, I don't get a lot of visitors anyway." The boy spoke with a hit of happiness painted on his face,"Your name is ?"

"K-Kuroo Tetsurou, you?"

"Kenma," Kenma spoke softly.

"Kenma. That's really pretty" Kuroo instantly blushed realizing he spoke out loud.

Kenma giggled, which caused him to let out a cough.

"Kuro, why are you in here anyway?"

"Heh, well...I kinda snuck in and then got chased by a nurse"

"Hah!" Kenma's voice was slightly louder and no cough came out. Maybe he adjusted, "You did that!"

"Mhm. I don't normally get caught"

"Normally! you're weird." 

They settled into a comfortable silence until Kuroo finally spoke. "So, Kenma why are you here?"

There was another silence this time not so comfortable. "I...have cancer...mesothelioma...." Kuroo froze. "They say that I've got a survival chance, so I'm hoping that I get lucky."

That was all Kuroo needed to hear. There was a chance. "You got me now so your luck is gonna skyrocket!" Kuroo spoke doing his best to hid his fear. That was why he looked so frail, so that was why he coughed so often. 

Kenma's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean you're going to visit me again?"

"Well yeah, unless you don't want me to."

"No. It's just that...no one visits me anymore."

"What about your parents?" Kuroo inquired it couldn't' be that he was Kenma's only visitor.

Kenma shook his head sadly, "They stopped visiting about a month ago. 

Kuroo tried to cheer himself up for Kenma. "Well now you've got me, and I'm gonna visit you every day!"

Kenma gave an approving nod, "Thanks Kuro."

....

And he did, Kuroo was hated by all the staff, everyone but a girl named Yachi. When she first found out Kenma had a visitor she said "Kenma! The boy with the black roots and bleached hair! She didn't try to hide her excitement as she led him to his room. "I try to come in when I'm not working. He always seems so lonely. I'm so happy he has you now!"

And with that Yachi, a nurse, and Kuroo a college student became Kenma's two friends. 

...

"Kenma I brought you a new video game," Kuroo said practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hi, Kuro." Kenma sounded a bit better. He coughed less. He was going to get better!

He coughed less every two or three breaths. It was better than every one he took.

He was going to get better!

  
... 

Coughing filled the room. Kenma's breathing had gotten shakier. He looked so frail. So pale and broken.

  
'No' Kuroo snapped mentally. 'He's going to get better'

  
...

Kenma couldn't bring himself to tell Kuroo the truth. Kuroo was too hopeful. He was like a ray of sunshine. And the truth...was dark. Kenma's coughing had been getting worse, but he paid no mind. Scolding himself for being selfish enough to let Kuroo get close to him. Just then.

  
"Kynmaa" Kuroo came in. Kuroo knew Kenma could barely breathe much less talk, but Kuroo was ok with that. As long as he would get better. He never mentioned Kenma getting better to Yachi and if he did Yachi never said anything. Kenma figured she knew the truth about Mesothelioma too. 

  
"I-" Kenma coughed out.

  
"Hey, don't wear yourself out" Kuroo said with his gentle voice and creepy smirk, "I'm happy just being here" 

  
Kenma nodded to prevent himself from having a cough attack.

...

  
It had been two months since Kuroo started visiting and Kenma had been progressively getting worse, with that against him Kuroo never once stopped believing he would get better.

  
'He will' 

  
Kenma on the other hand was loosing hope. He had 5 months left at best. 

  
5 months and Kuroo still didn't know. Kenma couldn't tell him. He could barely choke out a "hey" without having a cough attack.

He couldn't keep Kuroo in the dar, force him to be there when he didn't know anything.

...

"Hey Kenma" Kuroo came not expecting any response. But to his surprise Kenma gestured to the seat next to his bed. Kuroo sat and begun a story. "No today-"

Kenma interrupted "K-Kuro"

"Kitten!" Kuroo blurted only realizing after that he said that out loud. "D-don't st-" Kenma shot a look that said he needed to do this. "Fine" Kuroo grumbled under his breath. 

The anxiety built up in Kenma, "K-Kuro I-m g-goi-ng t-to" He paused to catch his breath, or at least slow his coughing,"d-ie."

Kuroo felt his world shatter. The person he'd grown so close to. Shit! The person he loved just said they were gonna die.

"D-don't say th-that" Kuroo pleaded, "there's still a chance." In the back of his mind, Kuroo knew there weren't any chances of survival. That's why he never did any research on his disease. But he refused to believe it. "Please"

Kenma looked over trying to hold tears in. If he started crying breathing would be even harder than it already was. Kuroo tried. He tried so hard to stay strong for Kenma. Only crying into his pillow when he was alone, but it all bled out as the realization hit him.

'He's going to die'

Kenma couldn't say anymore his breathing was shaky and his coughing overpowered Kuroo's sobs.

"PLEASE!" "Please don't leave me" 

Kenma wanted nothing more than to hold Kuroo and tell him he's always gonna be with him. Kenma gathered the last of his strength and said "s-stop v-vi-visiting m-me i- d-don-t wa-na-h-hu-rt y-you" The words were broken and cut off by his coughs, but Kuroo understood. 

"NO" He shouted still sobbing "I'm not leaving y-you ev-er" He cried out 

'It was so unfair. Why him. Why Kenma.' 

Kenma's coughing proved how worked up he was, it was his version of crying and Kuroo knew that. "I'm gonna be here forever Kenma" He calmed himself slightly. "And I'm not gonna stop believing you're gonna survive. I'll be your number one fan because-" If he didn't say it now he wouldn't ever get a chance. "Because I-I love you" 

Kenma looked up in shock and Kuroo took it as an opening to kiss him on the cheek. If he kissed Kenma on the lips Kenma wouldn't get enough air, and he couldn't;t have that happening to him.

"I-I love you Kuro"

Kuroo looked up in shock. Kenma spoke, not only did he speak but his sentence was smooth. He finished his sentence only having coughed twice.

'I love you too kitten'

...

Kenma had 2 months to live and Kuroo was painfully aware of this. Kuroo always made sure Kenma knew how much he loved him even if he never said it back.

...

"1 month" Yachi said with a grim voice. "1 month at best"

"So he really is going to die" Kuroo said looking down at the floor.

"Hey. You had hope this whole time. I have hope. So don't give up on him yet. He needs more than one person to believe he can make it."

Yachi was right. Kuroo nodded, "Yea, your right, there's always a chance"

...

February was almost over. And with that so was Kenma's time. His estimated time of death was March 2nd. 

...

March 3rd. Kenma was still alive. Shit. He was alive and well. He was supposed to be dead but he was in the best condition Kuroo had seen him in. He still couldn't talk because of coughing, but he was breathing more steadily. Yachi and Kuroo were both static.

Kozume Kenma. The first person ever to survive mesothelioma! Kuroo could already see the headlines.

... 

March 18th. Winter ended in 2 days.

Kenma was at his worst. He was put on oxygen even though the doctors had no plans further than that "Look kid, he's going to die there's nothing else to it" Thats what they said everytime. Kuroo's hope was fading. It was there still, and it would be until Kenma died.

"I- I l-lo-ve y-ou Kuro" Kenmas voice was almost nonexistent, but Kuroo heard him loud and clear. 

"Hold Out, At Least For The Winter", "Please"

Kenma nodded going back to focusing on his breathing.

...

March 19th 

Kenma was paler than ever, he looked so sickly it hurt Kuroo so see. But he was there and that's all Kuroo wanted. 

"Why don't we rewrite the stars, and say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart" Kuroo had never liked his voice, but he tried everything and singing was the only thing that kept Kenma at ease.

...

March 19th 

11:58 pm

"I l-love you" Kenma's barely audible voice said.

Kuroo just smiled and nodded. "I know you do"

...

March 20th

He did it.

Kuroo stayed up all night waiting to see if Kenma made it.

He did it.

At 12:00 am his monitor stopped beeping signaling he was gone.

He did it. He held out through the winter. 

Quiet cries came from Kenma's room. Kuroo knew how hard it had to be for Kenma. And he held out for Kuroo, but it still hurt. He lost the love of his life.

"I love you too. Kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha here's that fanfic. chapter 10 of The Truth Comes Out will be out later today!!


End file.
